mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero (Mega Man)/Aznperson569M's version
Aznperson569M's version of Zero is edited from N64Mario's version and has gameplay based on ''Marvel vs. Capcom and a moveset which is a mix of Zero's movesets from the various fighting games Zero has appeared in and the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series. He is a bit of a glass cannon, sporting fast attacks and decent comboability, though his below average Life compensates for this.'' ) |Image = File:AznpersonZeroPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = aznperson569M |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Zero is edited from N64Mario's version; while N64Mario's version was based on both SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos and the Capcom vs. SNK series, this version is based on the Marvel vs. Capcom series and has many subtle differences compared to N64Mario's version, though he still uses the sprites from SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. Zero is a six-button character, using five buttons for regular melee attacks, though the button activates a different type of move depending on the state type; while standing or airborne, it activates his Buster Shot, but while crouching, it activates his Launcher, which can also be activated by pressing while crouching. He has a grab which is activated with / + while near the opponent, and he has two air throws with one of them being activated with + while the other is activated with + . He has several gameplay mechanics from the Marvel vs. Capcom series, though he also has many movement options, including an Air Dash, Super Jump and Wall Jump. His run functions as an automatic Forward Dash that automatically stops and doesn't allow Zero to continue running after it ends, though this can be disabled by editing the config file, allowing it to function like a standard run. The config file can also be used to change Rekkoha into a level 3 Hyper, enable use of Shissoujin during Hienkyaku and change the grab's command to / . Zero's moveset is based on Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series. Zero follows the standard Chain Comboing system where light attacks can be chained into medium attacks into heavy attacks, and Normals can be chained into Specials or Hypers and Specials can be chained into Hypers, though it expands upon the standard Normal comboing system in that it's possible to perform longer combos because Zero's move can be chained into into into into into . To compensate for his comboability, fast attacks and high priority on his Normals, his damage output is mediocre, which is especially noticeable in his Hypers, and he has a below average Life stat, having 150 less Life than most normal characters. Zero is mostly a glass cannon, as he can easily deal a lot of damage with combos and his moves can easily pressure the opponent, though he can't take too many hits. By holding respectively and , the player can charge Zero's Buster Shot and Z-Saber and unleash a more powerful attack that deals more damage and has additional benefits after charging, and a charge effect surrounds Zero when charging for a while, which is green when partially charged and orange when fully charged; while Buster Shot has a partially charged version, Z-Saber doesn't and releasing the button while the charge effect is not orange simply stops Z-Saber's charge. While charging, the button held down to charge cannot be used for any attacks assigned to that button, though uncharged Buster Shots can still be used while charging Buster Shot if the button used to charge isn't . Zero will lose the charge if he's hit while charging or the button used to charge is released during an animation during which the charged attack can't be used or cancel into the animation. The charged Buster Shot can easily be cancelled into other Specials, and using the charged Buster Shot is the key to dealing damage with Zero. Zero has a damage dampener which lowers the damage of attacks based on the type of moves used in a combo rather than the amount of his in a combo, so if a light punch is chained into a medium punch, the damage of the medium punch will be reduced by the same amount as if a light kick is chained into a medium punch, though Hypers are unaffected by the damage dampener with the trade-off that they deal below average damage for their cost. Aside from his array of Specials and Hypers, Zero has two command Normals at his disposal, which are Shippuga, which is activated with and deals the same amount of damage as but is a dash attack which is useful for extending combos, and Downward Rod Thrust, which is activated with while airborne and is some sort of pogo stick move with Zero's Triple Rod, as Zero attacks downward and jumps off the opponent if it hits, and the move can also OTG. As for his Specials, they include an anti-air (Ryuenjin) and a projectile activated with a charge motion (Hadangeki), of which the and versions ironically deal less damage than an uncharged Buster Shot, though it travels faster. He also has a movement option (Hienkyaku) which allows Zero to dash through the opponent in different directions depending on the button pressed, though he is not invincible during the dash but still can't be thrown. One of his moves is likely intended to be a Hyper but is misattributed as a Normal, named Genmu Zero, which is a large and fast-travelling projectile which has some startup time but grants Zero invincibility for its duration, though it deals a surprisingly low amount for a level 3 Hyper. Zero has two versions of Rekkoha, the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom version and the Marvel vs. Capcom 3 version; the former involves Zero punching the ground and making five beams of light rain down from the sky in front of Zero, covering a lot of ground and granting Zero invincibilty during the move, though the move's damage is at its maximum if the ground punch hits the opponent, leaving them open to all five pillars of light, and the latter involves Zero creating a large pillar of light in front of him which deals multiple hits, though he can be hit during the move. The Tatsunoko vs. Capcom version of Rekkoha can be made into a level 3 Hyper by editing the config file, which makes it use 3000 Power instead of 1000 but deal more damage. Zero has a custom A.I. which is of moderate difficulty, as it often tries to get close to the opponent and attack but can't perform extensive combos like a human player can, and it often whiffs attacks or randomly moves around, leaving itself open to attacks. It also doesn't use Hypers often and doesn't utilize charged attacks to their full potential. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' }} (charged version)| }} to charge Half charged: Fully charged: Release to fire|}} }}| }} to charge Release to attack|}} | Distance varies depending on button pressed version: fake-out, |}} / during Hienkyaku| Can only be used if enabled in the config file|}} | Height and distance vary depending on button pressed|}} |45}} | Startup time varies depending on button pressed|}} | Angle varies depending on button pressed|}} | Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power Uses 3000 Power and does more damage when set to Level 3 in config file|}} | Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' or | / + version: dashes forward (ground), dashes downward (aerial) / + version: dashes further forward (ground), dashes forward (aerial) / + version: dashes upward Immune to throws while active|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos MUGEN 2013 Zero vs. Lei-Lei Zero's MUGEN Missions act 1 Doom's whereabouts Zak56789 Krud MUGEN Touch of Death Trivia *If Zero faces the following characters, of which all of them except for Rock Volnutt happen to be based on SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, the "WARNING" sign and alarm from Mega Man Zero will be added to his intro: **No specific version specified: Orochi Iori, Mars People, Shin Akuma, Rock Volnutt **Specific versions: aznperson569M or N64Mario's Zero, Don Nadie or hirohiro's Dan, bad darkness or ex-inferis' Demitri, Chloe or Dark Roken's Violent Ken, minmeisyobou or Warusaki3's Geese, Y_matsui's Goenitz, Hh's Red Arremer, Warusaki3's Athena **Specific versions with sixth palette only: Warusaki3's Ryu, Hh's Ken, minseo1911's Akuma, Diego Sanches or Warusaki3's Mr. Karate *Zero has several unused and incomplete moves which are commented out in the character's .cmd file and can be reinstated by removing the semicolons from the moves' state controllers in the .cmd file. Some of these moves are more than likely leftovers from N64Mario's version, while the reason for the others being dummied out is unknown. **''Shield'' is activated with , and the button can be held down to make it stay active until the button is released; projectiles pass through Zero while active, though he can still be hit with attacks other than projectiles. There is coding that suggests the move could reflect projectiles but this behavior was not implemented. **''Rajingeki'' is a Special activated with / which makes Zero perform a forward thrust with a blade of lightning, and makes Zero stand in place when used and makes him travel forward, similarily to Raikosen. The attack can be cancelled into itself to make a lightning bolt erupt from the ground in front of Zero for additional damage. Both attacks have a high amount of hitstun. **''Chain Rod'' is a Special which is activated with / and makes Zero thrust his Chain Rod forward, pulling the opponent toward him if it hits; makes the Chain Rod travel straight forward while makes it travel upward in a 45 degree angle. **''Sougenmu'' (named Bakuenjin in the move's command) is a passive Hyper which uses 1000 Power and creates a clone behind Zero which repeats any of Zero's inputs. The clone cannot be attacked, though it can flinch or get knocked down alongside Zero, and if Zero is thrown, the clone teleports then falls alongsize Zero; the clone also lasts indefinitely and does not disappear. The move is mostly non-functional because all of the clone's attacks except for the standing move won't connect even if they appear to hit, and the move can be used even if there's already a clone present, which simply despawns the clone then recreates it. **Zero also has two dummied and commented out commands for the and versions of Hadangeki, which are respectively and . Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters that can Wall Jump Category:Characters made by aznperson569M Category:Characters made in 2009 }}